Patent Document 1 shows, as a conventional air handling device, an air cleaning device in which a charging unit having a charge section is detachable from the body having a precipitator. According to this air cleaning device, ions generated at the charging unit are dispersed in a room and brought into contact with the dust suspended in the air, and thereby the dust is charged. This dust is drawn into the body of the air cleaning device by a fan, and is collected at the precipitator.